


Holtz's Birthday

by GoosewithaNuke, Holtzmann_lover



Series: Ghosts, Love, and Other Things [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Your Teeth Might Rot, but abby makes her, holtz doesn't want to celebrate her birthday, i hope you have a dentist, it's all cute and fluffy, its so sweet, we promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: Holtz would rather keep her birthday on the down low, but Abby has other plans.





	Holtz's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kate's birthday. We love her.

Holtz never liked her birthday. She preferred to slide under the radar where the attention wasn’t on her. It’s not like something bad happened on her birthday or anything, she just didn’t like when all the fuss was about her. Sometimes after work on her birthday, she’ll celebrate by having a drink or two by herself.

However this year, she was turning thirty five and Abby was not going to allow that. Erin and Patty had known that it was her birthday as well, but they accepted her wishes and just told her happy birthday before going on with their day.

That morning when Holtz had come into work (only an hour after she’d left work anyway - she’d briefly gone home to shower) Abby had come into the lab with a plate. She placed it on the work bench in front of Holtz. On it was a single (enormous) pancake with the number 35 made out of chocolate chips. 

Holtz looked at her with a slight frown, “I thought I said I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday?” She didn’t sound angry, just confused. 

“Not on my watch,” Abby shook her head. “You’re thirty five. That’s halfway to forty!”

Holtz didn’t even have to do the math to know that that sum was wrong. Abby was grinning at her. 

“You know that’s not right, don’t you?” Holtz asked. 

“Hey, this is about you, not me. You need to celebrate now while you’re still in your thirties. Once you turn forty, it all goes downhill from there,” Abby informed her since the rest of them were in their forties. Except Kevin of course, who was only a few months older than her.

Holtz frowned at her, “Do you say this from experience?” 

“Just wait until you throw your back out by going on simple busts,” Abby commented but then changed the subject. “We’re all going out tonight.”

“Can’t tonight, I have plans,” said Holtz quickly, she then shoved the pancake in her mouth so if Abby asked her any further questions she didn’t have to answer. 

“What plans?” Abby asked. 

Holtz pointed at the pancake in her mouth and chewed emphatically. 

“I’ll wait.” 

Holtz chewed and chewed and chewed, she’d definitely put too much in her mouth. She eventually swallowed and Abby was still waiting. 

“I’m working,” said Holtz, having not thought up a better excuse. 

“You’re working?” Abby asked, unimpressed.

“Yes.”

“And you can’t get out of it?”

“Nope. My boss is a real hard ass,” said Holtz. 

“We work for ourselves,” said Abby. “You’re going out with us, and you’re going to have fun.” 

“But it’s my birthday. Shouldn’t I get to pick what we do?” Holtz complained. 

“Not today my friend,” said Abby, “not today.” 

She left before Holtz could argue any further. 

 

Abby had given Holtz a garment bag and told her to be ready by six as she left work that day. Holtz hadn’t even given the contents a glance until it was almost time to be picked up. She was still against the idea of celebrating her birthday. But Holtzmann was also against the idea of disappointing Abby. So she finally unzipped the garment bag and peered inside. 

Holtz let out a low whistled of appreciation, if there was one thing that was for sure, Abby really understood her sense of style. 

Holtz anxiously fiddled with the hem of the jacket of her (somehow perfectly tailored) new suit as she waited on the sidewalk outside her apartment. It was almost six o’clock, Holtz had decided to try and be early, knowing how punctual Abby could be. Sure enough, at six on the dot the Ecto pulled up to the curb beside her. 

Holtz was surprised that it was just Abby in the car, “Are we picking up the others on the way?” she asked after having complimented Abby on her gown. 

“They’re already there,” said Abby, she handed out a strip of fabric, “put this over your eyes.” 

“Ooh kinky,” commented Holtz as she took it. She caught Abby rolling her eyes. 

“We’re going to a secret location Holtz. It won’t work if you see where it is,” Abby explained. 

Holtz sighed dramatically as she took fabric from Abby. She made a big show about putting it on, making all of her movements really big. Abby rolled her eyes again and started the car up. Holtz began humming quietly to herself as they drove. Abby was amused. Holtz could always find a way to entertain herself no matter the circumstances.

The car came to a screeching stop and Holtz commented about how she can make the car make an even bigger screech. Abby told her she better not because this was the only car they had and Patty wasn’t sure if she could get another car from her uncle.

“Stay seated,” Abby instructed her. “I’ll come around and help you. I don’t think neither of us want to spend your birthday in the hospital because you refused help and got hurt.”

Holtzmann nodded, agreeing with Abby. She heard some rustling and the car door open before Abby gently grabbed her hand, letting her know it was okay to move now. She tried to listen to her surroundings to give her any clues, but all she could hear was silence. She frowned.

“Abby, what’s going on?” She asked as they slowly walked.

“You’ll see,” Abby told her. “Just a few more steps.”

Abby was true to her word because after about three more steps, she was told it was safe to take the blindfold off.

“Surprise!!!!!!!” A crowd in front of her said. She smiled instantly. She could recognize a few people in the crowd. Erin, Patty, and Kevin. The rest of the people were all strangers. They were in Holt’s favorite club in New York City.

“Abby, who are all these people?” Holtz wondered. The crowd had gone back to their own business, socializing and drinking.

“Just some of your fans,” Erin smirked as she and Patty walked up to join them.

“What?” Holtzmann asked, confused.

“We posted something on our website about your birthday coming up,” Patty explained. “It was really easy to do since you barely know how the internet works. There was an announcement on there saying fans could sign up to come. We had to give them a fee of $25 to help pay for renting the club out, but it worked! You have a huge fan club, Holtzy!”

If Holtz was being honest, she felt emotional. She was instantly taken back to when she was twelve years old and had just come out. Her parents were anything but accepting at school it was no different. She was the lesbian weirdo who just liked to make things. Now, she had best friends, an amazing job, and even a fan club who looked up to her. She wouldn’t change anything.

She smiled so big, her cheeks hurt. “Thank you guys so much. This is the best birthday ever!”

She pulled them into a group hug which was another way of her saying thanks. After they broke the group hug, Erin gently pushed her towards the crowd of people, insisting that she go have fun. Holtzmann nodded and walked toward a group of girls who couldn’t be older than twenty one.

“Hey, ladies! Thanks for coming to my birthday!” She grinned and they all grinned back.

“We love your work!” A girl with red hair told her. The girl held her hand out for Holtz to shake it. “My name’s Nicole.”

“I don’t do handshakes, I do hugs,” Holtzmann explained, making Nicole’s grin even bigger.

“And what are your names?” Holtz asked the other two girls with Nicole after the hug.

“I’m Miranda,” A girl with blue hair said.

“I’m Taylor,” A black girl said.

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Holtz said, holding her arms out for a hug. They both quickly accepted and hugged her.

“You’re so tiny,” Taylor giggled. Holtz guessed she was around 5’10. She giggled as well.

“My tiny-ness helps me with busts,” She informed Taylor. 

They talked a bit more, getting to know each other before going to the bar and ordering some drinks. They even danced on the dance floor where Holtzmann showed them how to be a “professional dancer”.

After they danced for awhile, Holtzmann explained that she was going to thank her other fans for coming and she would be back soon. While Holtz wandered around the club with her drink in hand, she met many people. A gay boy who was still learning to accept himself. A girl who wanted to be a nuclear engineer like Holtz but everyone thought she should do something more feminine. Everyone had their own stories. It made Holtz even more thankful for what she had in life.

Holtz eventually drifted back to her new friends. Taylor was drunk on the dance floor while Nicole was watching her to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. Miranda sat quietly at the bar, typing on her phone.

“Not much into parties?” Holtz asked, sitting next her. Miranda locked her phone and put it in her pocket.

“I like parties,” She said and then hesitated a little. “I just get overwhelmed with the loud music.”

Holtzmann nodded in understanding. She had experienced that before too.

 

Patty sat down at the bar beside Holtz. She placed her empty glass down and signalled to the bartender that she’d like another. 

“How are you enjoying your party, Holtzy?” Patty asked, she was definitely not 100% sober. 

“It’s great!” She exclaimed. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Same! There’s this cute dude over there who keeps grabbing my hand roughly and trying to lead me somewhere more private,” She says. “I usually don’t like it rough, but he’s cute so I’ll let it slide.”

Holtz looks over to where Patty was pointing. A tall black man was groping another woman, who clearly was not enjoying it.

“Patty, honey, he’s trying to molest you. How’d he even get inside?” Holtzmann wondered. Apparently security wasn’t doing their job very well that night. Holtz sighed.

Patty looks at him dreamily, “I know.”

“Okay, you’re cut off. How much have you had?” Holtz asks as she gets a security guy’s attention. After explaining to the security guard what happened, the man was escorted out of the building. Holtz also informed the bartender that if Patty orders anything else, at least cut it with water.

People were slowly starting to leave the club as it was getting near three in the morning already. However, there was still quite a good amount of people there, so Holtz took it upon herself to shimmy over and dance with some people.

“Let’s get this party started!” She yells and begins dancing with some ladies.

“Holtz, the party started hours ago,” Erin frowned. 

Holtz looked at her watch and tapped it with her index finger, “Huh, I guess my watched stopped.” 

Erin peered over to see the watch keeping perfect time. 

“Oh well,” continued Holtz, “no time like the present!” 

She started dancing energetically to the music, pulling Erin in to join her. 

Abby was sitting at the bar, sipping at a coffee and regretting her decision to drive to the bar instead of taking a taxi. Patty was slow dancing (despite the uptempo music) with a (respectable) man. 

“Speaking of present,” said Erin, “I haven’t given you this yet.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. 

Holtz took it and observed the packaging, “Is this an engagement ring?” 

Erin pushed her, “No Holtzmann.” 

“Okay, I just thought, maybe you’re proposing to me,” Holtz joked. 

“Shut up or I’m taking it back,” said Erin. 

“Okay, okay,” Holtz said. 

Holtz ripped into the tiny gift, not caring about if the wrapping paper got destroyed. She opened the box. Inside it was a pocket knife. Almost like the one she gave Erin. On the handle of the knife ‘Holtz’ was written in fancy cursive. Holtz thought it was beautiful. 

“Now you won’t be unarmed either,” Erin smiled. 

Holtz leaned forward and gave Erin a sloppy smooch on her cheek before bouncing off, pocket knife still in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah hope you enjoyed. It was very fun to write!
> 
>  
> 
> also, can someone please tell me why I have the hiccups? It's my fourth time today having them :(


End file.
